Enchanting
by dizzy5
Summary: so this is a post evo story A ROMY that's slightly AU and a few other pairings... still working on the title...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok well this is my new story and I assure the fans of my other one Xreturn that that is nowhere near done but I couldn't get this out of my head.

So basically this is set after the whole apocalypse part of the show and Cajun Spice didn't happen even though it was an awesome episode that I real wished there could have been more of if only for the Romy interaction, but I digress, so Remy and Piotr have both joined the x-men as well as Angel, X23 and Boom Boom is back. So far that's all ya need.

Oh and pardon my French… no really it sucks so I use a translator and well who trusts those completely, but read and review and if you have any ideas to help my French or well any comments let me know

----------

A long day of school finally came to a close and Rogue walked along the path to the school parking lot where her black Yamaha V-Star classic waited. Tossing her bag over her shoulder the slim goth pulled out her keys and rounded the corner only to see a group of dumb jock Duncan wannabes standing over her baby ogling it. She glared at in their direction before noticing Principal Kelly conveniently standing not far away just waiting for any of the mutant student body to make a mistake.

Rogue rolled her eyes. The man had been watching them all with even more scrutiny since her spectacle at Jean and Scott's graduation the year before, luckily for the others he watched her the most just waiting for an excuse to expel her, but what made it worse was the students, like the jerks eyeing her bike, that pushed them for a reaction just to get rid of them. And with Jean and Scott in university it had fallen on her, as the oldest, to watch out for the others and set a good example as the Professor reminded her often.

Finally arriving at her bike Rogue was ignoring the four burly boys standing there, putting down her bag and pulling her leather jacket out of it she never saw the looks of mischief on the boys' faces until one grabbed her elbow turning her to face them.

"Well, well if it isn't the little goth freak," Rogue only glared back as the blonde kept hold of her arm, "Where are your friends, don't you muties normally travel in packs?"

"Just let meh get on my bike and leave. Ah don't want any trouble."

"Maybe I do," giving the smaller girl a push he and his friends grinned

Rogue didn't flinch at the jab not wanting to give the jerk the satisfaction of knowing he was getting on her nerves she simply stepped back, "Ah just wanna."

The blonde cut her off moving closer, "I don't care what you want," twirling one white strand of bangs around his fingers. She held her breath making sure not to touch him and quickly moved only her head removing the strands from his fingers reach. This caused a snicker from the other boys and anger rose in the jerk's face as he lashed out shoving Rogue backwards into the asphalt.

As the goth moved to stand she was forced back onto the ground by the boy's foot on her chest, "No one makes a fool of me,"

"Course not Homme you doin a good job at it all by yourself," Rogue groaned inwardly recognizing the Cajun accent belonging to the one and only Remy LeBeau.

The tall, lean form stood behind Rogue calmly looking at the football players with a raised brow almost daring them to make a move, "Now how bout you an' your little friends run along an' leave dis Jolie fille alone." The boys started to move to their cars

"Your friends aren't always gonna be around to protect you Mutie,"

"An' your principal ain't always gonn' be round neder homme." Remy stated plainly giving the boys one last glare before turning to help his teammate off the ground only to find her already standing next to her bike, "You alright cher?"

"Ah'm fine." Rogue dusted off her jeans and jacket, "Ah coulda handled them on my own swamprat."

"You tink Remy don' know dat cher. But wit de anti-Rogue patrol standin der watchin dis tief tink it better he help, non," Gambit smirked at the annoyed girl. Her green eyes glared up at him through her white bangs, knowing he was right, she rolled her eyes before turning to grab her helmet.

Remy eyed the girl, as he often found himself doing when she wasn't watching. Her slim form often hidden under layers of dark clothing, today was no different with a pair of tight black jeans, deep purple long sleeved T-shirt, combat boots and her leather jacket to top off the look she was looking much more punk then goth these days.

"An just what are ya'll smirkin at Cajun,"

"Just a bel femme dat happen to be gracin' Remy wit her company,"

Rogue rolled her eyes pulling her green helmet over her French braided hair and climbing on her bike, "Ya comin' Swamprat, or ya just gonna stand there all day?"

His smirk grew as he crossed the lot to his own black and red Harley Sport and joined her near the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone I have returned to give you chapter two of my lovely story that I hope you all are enjoying and before I forget I want to thank my reviewers GardenRiver, allyg1990, AshmandaLC, and Temari's Angle for their awesome reviews and advise I hope you all continue to read AND review I love feedback and I tried to follow many of the suggestions though I am the first to admit my grammar is not the best allyg1990 I will definitely try to use your suggestions and as Temari's Angle requested this one is a bit longer. So on with the story!

-----------------

The fall air rushed passed her helmet as Rogue rode home with Gambit not far behind. To think it had only been a few months ago that the Cajun and his Russian friend had been their enemy and now they were living under the same roof, eating at the same table and; though Remy hated it, going to school with them as if they had never been part of Magneto's Acolytes.

She could remember Piotr and Gambit's first arrival at the mansion almost a week after the battle with Apocalypse.

-------Flash Back--------

It was dark out and the rain almost seemed like it wasn't going to stop as lightning flashed against the storm clouds. The kids were all spread around the mansion either doing homework for the school they had missed or entertaining themselves. I the kitchen storm fixed dinner while Kitty and Kurt played chess on the island and Rogue and Logan sat at the table reading.

"Can't you like make the storm calm down some Ms. Munroe?" Kitty questioned absentmindedly moving a pawn.

"Of course Kitty," Ororo smiled at the girl, "but how would you like it if after a long hard Danger Room session I turned the shower once you got in?"

"Ick that would be harsh…"

"Well the earth just finished a long hard battle Kitty," the older woman smiled again before turning back to the stove, "and even it needs a shower sometimes."

"Oh."

Logan smirked from behind his paper but it faded quickly when an alarm sounded throughout the mansion. The five mutants stood heading for the entryway, they were joined by Jean, Bobby, and Scott already wearing his visor, along with a few other kids ready to fight if they had to.

There was a strong knock on the door and everyone looked at each other a little confused by the act.

Then Bobby stated what was on everyone's mind, "What kinda moron tries to break into the school and then knocks on the door?"

"Someone who thinks we'll let are guard down…"

"Or Visitors who simply want to make an interesting entrance," Scott was interrupted by the Professor's appearance in the room. Everyone turned giving him their attention as he move into the center of the entryway, "Ororo, if you would open the door for our guests. It is not the kind of night to leave someone standing on the front steps."

Storm nodded moving cautiously towards the door. She took one more look at Xavier, who nodded, before opening the door.

The students all gaped in shock when a flash of lightning outlined two figures standing in the rain; the first tall with broad and well built, while the second stood not as tall and much narrower built, Rogue noted that his eyes glowed red in the dark as he leaned up against the door frame.

"What do you think you're doing here," Scott jumped into leader mode as several students followed his lead tensing, "You're not…"

"Scott, go with Ms. Munroe and see to it dinner is ready," the Professor cut in, "please set places for our guests as well I'm sure they are hungry."

"But Professor…"

"Scott now is not the time to let our hospitality be tested."

The Professor then lead the two boys past his students, now more confused than ever, and towards his study.

--------End Flash Back--------

She giggled to herself remembering how furious Scott had been that night when the Professor had informed them all that Gambit and Colossus would be joining their team. He had ranted for hours that night Jean in the rec room, till she stopped listening saying something about the Professor trusting them, then he had moved on to her.

--------Flash Back--------

"Well you agree with me right Rogue?" he looked to her expectantly, "They're trouble."

"Well Colossus did help us with Apocalypse Scott, he's not that bad… even Logan likes 'im."

"They're the enemy Rogue. They fought for Magneto."

"So," she squared on him defensively, "so did Ah."

"Yeah but that was different, Mystique tricked you."

"And ya know fer sure Magneto didn' do the same ta them."

"Well," he was losing ground, "Gambit tried to kill you Rogue."

"Ah tried ta kill ya'll too Scott," She stood to leave.

"They are the Enemy."

"Were Scott, present tense," she faced him from the doorway, "Ya reallay need ta learn the term 'Practice wat ya preach'."

Scott sat stunned by her argument watching her walk down the hall, in five sentences she had ripped up his every argument and thrown them back in his face just like that.

The Professor, Ororo, and Logan who had been on their way to the rec room to talk to everyone about the change stood in the hall having heard the whole exchange; each wore a smile though the reasons differed,

Logan's was that of pride, like that of a father who had finished scolding his daughter for beating up a bully for picking on them; Ororo's was one of someone who had witnessed a child's first step to adulthood; and Xavier looked at the girl's retreating back with a look of accomplishment, even if she was never one to trust others easily at least she could see that people could change. After all… she had.

------End Flash Back-------

Later that night Kitty had told her she had seen the trio when she had run out after her. Scott hadn't spoken to her for almost a week after the dispute. She figured he had to be angry with her but Jean told, her after she had commented on his behavior, that Scott was more embarrassed about it all then anything.

Looking back that made the whole thing a little funnier.

She giggled a little to herself climbing off her bike, forgetting her company, and Remy looked at her a little amused raising a brow, "You alright der cher?"

She rolled her eyes in return before turning on her heel and heading up to the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again my friends and fellow x-men lovers! Welcome to chapter three. A have given little interaction between Rogue and Remy as of yet but I promise that I'm leading up to it and that is in the next chapter… I Promise!!! I'm setting it up in this one.

Now my reviewers

AshmandaLC- the Rogue Scott fight is a favorite moment of mine as well, Scott deserved it way back in Joyride when he was a jerk to Lance haha.

starlight2twilight- Thank you, I try really hard at the voices and accents… though you'll see I'm not quite as good with my Russian hehe but I try :P and I wish I could post everyday but I'll try :D

Temari's Angle- Thanks I think this one is a little longer or bout the same

DancingtilSunset- Thank you as well

GardenRiver- Oh man I liked those parts too I guess I need a little work on the friendly cuz the whole Storm Kitty part was suppose to come off as a little hearted chat. Not really sure about the horse thing, are you maybe thinking about the 'as Rogue rode home' part at the beginning? cuz she and Remy were on motorcycles there. If thts not the part let me know ok :)

I love reviews and feedback and well I read them all and yeah keep it up those of you who already have commented ;)

-------------

The mansion was always abuzz after school with kids everywhere, and with more kids coming to live there after the ordeal about mutants the year before, some parents having felt perhaps their children were safer at the institute and other children having runaway when their powers manifested. Either way the mansion was filling up.

Near the doors Rogue could see Logan, smoking his cigar; he stood off to the side where fewer students could see him, as the Professor disliked them seeing the bad habit. She walked quicker hoping that he hadn't noticed her yet.

"You're late kid."

"Ah know Logan, runnin a little behind today," she chanced that he wouldn't ask why.

"Don't make a habit of it," he eyed Gambit who had just lit his cigarette with the tip of his finger, "any trouble today?"

"No, everyone behaved," she shifted slightly.

"But?"

"It's getting harder Logan, with Kelly watchin our every move…"

"Ya gotta keep control Stripes. Ya let'm see ya sweat they're gonna push harder," he put a hand on her shoulder before turning towards Remy, "Cajun, if you're gonna smoke that go where no one can see ya, got it."

"You got it homme," he took one last drag before tossing it in the can Logan used for his cigars.

"Now both of ya get goin', ya got Danger Room in half an hour."

Rogue followed the two men in and headed up the stairs towards her room. Over the summer she and Kitty had gotten rooms of their own. Though after all the complaining they had done about being roommates in the beginning, the two had spent most the summer in each other's rooms anyway. As she turned the corner she saw her friend standing outside her door banging on it.

"Kit, ya hit it any harder it's gonna fall down…"

Kitty jumped turning around, "Rogue, you like scared me. I thought you were ignoring me…"

"So ya tried ta knock the door down," she moved past the smaller girl to open the door, "Ah just got home, musta forgot ta shut off my stereo… since when do ya'll knock anyway"

"Oh," Kitty blushed a little, "well I didn't wanna like you know just barge in, I know what it's like to have like totally no privacy."

"Ok Kit well whatever yer suckin up for's gonna have to wait. I gotta change before DR," Kitty nodded bashfully.

"Yeah it's almost that time, I'll like meet you down there," with that Kitty, already in her uniform, phased out through the floor leaving Rogue to change.

A few minutes later Rogue was wishing she had Kitty's power as she ran out of her room only to hit the floor when she hit something solid in the hall.

"Oh, hello Rogue," Rogue looked up to see the tall Russian towering over her.

"Hey Pete, ya runnin behind too," she took the hand he offered to help her up.

"Da," he shrugged. The strongman was, from what she could tell, one of few words unless he was talking to Gambit or on the phone in Russian; when he was on the phone it was hard to get him to shut up, but he was farther from home then most of them so it made sense.

The two move quickly through the halls together before Rogue was startled by her companion's sudden yell, "Hold The Doors!" she noticed that the elevator doors were closing. A hand shot out stopping them just in time and they sprinted the last few meters before entering as well, "Thank you Remy, we would not want to be later."

"Not a problem homme," Gambit smirked as the elevator descended, "Now you be da las' person Remy expect ta see late cher."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Yer the last person ah thought Ah'd see showin up so I guess we're even."

"Oh hostile, dis about Gambit helpin you earlier cher?" he leaned casually against the wall beside Colossus.

"Ya didn help me Cajun… Ah had it under control," the doors opened and Rogue vacated abruptly leaving the two men to walk alone.

"She preciates Remy's help," he turned to his colossal friend with a smirk, "he can tell."

"Certainly friend." They followed their teammate through a set of heavy metal doors into, the x-men's equivalent of hell, danger room training with Wolverine.

On entering the large room Rogue found all eyes on her, Pete, and Remy as Logan move to the middle of the room his eyes fell on them as well, "I told ya not to make it a habit kid."

"Bein late twice ain't a habit…" she muttered more to herself then him as their personal drill sergeant began the day's training.

"Four groups of two. I name the groups; Nightcrawler and Jean, Half-pint and Jumbo," Kitty grinned up at the enormous metal man, "And that leaves,"

Gambit threw an arm around Rogue's shoulder looking at her with a cocky grin, "We be de winnin team non cher?"

"Gambit and Cyclops, and Rogue you're with X23. remember these are the groups for the rest of the week."

Rogue slid out of Gambit's reach turning briefly to smirk, "Betta luck next time swamprat."

The session was a workout, as always, as they were pitted against one another, Logan pushing them to fight hard so they could learn each other's weaknesses and strengths, "If someone like Mesmero takes one of you over the rest of you gotta know how ta take'm out so they can't hurt anyone."

The first fight was between Cyclops, Gambit, Jean and Nightcrawler. It went pretty normal, Jean deflected Remy's projectiles and Scott tried almost desperately to hit Kurt. It seemed almost sad as Rogue and the others watched from the side till Gambit changed it up suddenly tackling Kurt who was trying to get Scott to hit his teammate, but Scott didn't see it coming and let his guard allowing Jean to toss them both into a wall as Kurt ported away.

Kitty, Rogue and Laura walked down stairs with Piotr trailing behind they passed the others overhearing part of Scott's rant, "You can't blame that on me Gambit. You should have warned me…" Gambit just continued walking ignoring his teammate.

"Oh great now he's like never gonna shut up about this," Kitty sighed rolling her eyes, "he's gonna be all Gambit is a hazard, and Gambit needs to be a team player."

Rogue and Laura nodded as well. All three girls were surprised when Pete spoke up, "Da, at least you don't ave to listen to Remy and 'is Scooter Jokes…"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh my goodness it's my longest chapter yet! I worked forever on this one and I must say I hope you all like it!

To my reviewers whom I adore!

starlight2twilight- Shoutouts for ALL! Those people who make Pete all serious make me sad just cuz he's quiet doesn't mean he can't be funny too right :)

DancingtilSunset- oh yeah that would have been too easy :P

Acedia RG- ok this is a catch up for three chapters worth of reviews: I think by the end of the show Rogue would have had to be changed I mean she let loose apocalypse then kicked his butt right back where it was meant. I totally agree only Rogue could put the xmen's "Fearless" leader in his place too. And we will all see much more banter cuz what would a Romy story be without it!

KatSin- Once again Catching up: the biker thing was a must after seeing the 'Stuff of Heros' episode with Rogue riding Logan's bike. Pete is such a Sweetie and I think he was working for mags cuz he kidnapped his sister.

And now Read and review!... Oh and KatSin here's that fight you wanted :P

--------

The girls were still laughing a little as they walked out on the floor, moving to the middle of the room the four split in to their groups. Rogue looked over at her partner; X23 stood across from Kit as they rounded each other and that left her Colossus. She looked up at him as he metaled up, he was four times her size but apparently she had managed to take him out once and even if she didn't remember it Rogue was determined not to lose as she moved it to a defensive position, waiting for Logan to start the session.

"Good luck my friend," Piotr smiled down at her.

Rogue gave a smirk, "You too."

The buzzer went and the battle began. Rogue dodged out of the way of Pete's attacks, somersaulting and flipping, hoping to tire the giant enough to get in a touch with her bare hands. On the other end of the battle Kitty seemed to be using the same logic, phasing through X's kicks and punches, though it was more fear motivating her defense; Rogue could see her partner's frustration as she lunged at the intangible girl once again. She laughed a little before she, for the second time that day, abruptly found herself on the ground. Rogue could hear Logan lecturing her already, 'that's why we focus, never let things distract us in a fight kid, one second of lost concentration and you find yourself on your ass,' that was Logan for you though.

As Rogue pushed herself off the floor she jumped at Colossus hoping it would surprise him, it didn't, it only succeed in getting her lifted off the ground by her wrists. Then she saw Kitty phase X through her again and she had an idea.

As Pete abruptly dropped her to the floor Rogue managed to catch her partner's eye and the rest would forever be in the X-men's greatest moments of all time record books right up there with when they kick Duncan and the brotherhood's asses without their powers.

X23 running at a terrified Kitty, claws out and a growl that could only be rivaled by Wolverine himself; Kitty letting out a deafening scream just before she let the furious girl run straight through her. Rogue did a quick back flip hitting Pete in the chin which didn't even faze him, but did successfully get her the heck out of the way as Laura smashed herself into the back of the mammoth of a man's legs. The unexpected hit caused Pete to topple to his knees just in time for Rogue to grab his face in her hands. And that day a giant was not only brought to his knees but to the floor by two girls half his size.

Logan's voice came over the speakers just as Rogue metaled herself up, "Ok that's enough."

Everyone headed out of the danger room towards the elevator discussing the day's events and the session.

"How you feelin' Pete?"

Piotr looked down at the tiny girl next to him, "I am alright Katya."

"I'm sorry that was all my fault. God I wish I didn't have such a dumb power so I could actually help or something, but oh no I have the worst power in the whole mansion for combat, and X can be really scary when she runs at you like that. But I should have seen. You probably want a new partner don't worry I under- - "

The Russian's hand on her shoulder stopped Kitty's rambling as she looked up to see him smiling down at her, "Katya, calm down. I do not want a new Partner."

"You don't?"

He stooped down to her level hand still on the small girl's shoulder, "No, we will do better next time yes?"

"Yes, yes we will," Kitty perked up immediately grinning from ear to ear as she flung her arms around him, "thanks, I'll see you at dinner Pete."

Piotr watched bemuse smile on his face as she ran off. Remy who had not been far away watching the scene stood by his side with a smirk, "American girls… are strange girls…"

"You 'ave no idea homme."

"Rogue," Kitty's head popped through her friend's door as she was about to start changing.

Rogue held her top up turning to glare at her, "Kitty! Ah shoulda known ya knocking earlier wasn' gonna last…"

"Oh sorry, forgot," Kitty entered fully into the room and plunked herself down on Rogue's bed, "So you guys really kick butt today."

"No Kit we just got lucky," Rogue muttered through the fabric of the shirt she was pulling on, "ya'll really had us stumped."

"Yeah…" Rouge was now in front of her mirror fixing her makeup when Kitty popped up next to her.

"Ah hate it when ya do that."

"Sorry, I have a question."

Rogue looked at the younger girl's reflection, "Ah figured," Kitty nervously looked at the floor, "Spit it out."

"Ok but you havta be honest, you are the only one who will be."

"Ok, are ya sure ya don't wanna talk ta Jean or--"

"No, no one can know. Please Rogue?" Kitty looked up at her friend with her best puppy dog eyes.

People always wondered why the two of them were friends and sometimes so did Rogue. Then Kitty looked at her like that any she figured it all out. She had developed some crazy form of Stockholm Syndrome it was the only logical explanation to their odd friendship.

"Ok shoot."

"Yay," Kitty clapped her hands together before jumping back onto Rogue's bed, "ok well you know how Jubes and Mara have been talking about getting new looks," she paused.

Rogue nodded; "Sure," even thought she had no clue what her hyper friend was talking about; Kitty had a tendency to forget she rarely listened to the latest gossip.

"Well it got me thinking I could use a change you know."

"Like what new clothes, hair cut, what?"

"I don't know yet first I need to know what you think."

"Ah think your seventeen and if ya wanna do it, do it."

"Really… even if I chopped off my hair?"

"As long as ya don't start runnin round in all black… it's not yer color," Really Rogue didn't get why Kitty would bother asking but she was sure it must have been some big Kitty Pryde rule.

Kit giggled, "Don't worry I'm not gonna steal your thing. Well thanks Rogue see ya," Rogue rolled her eyes and with that Kitty bounded through the wall into the hall.

Rogue was lying on her bed studying moments later, when there was a knock on her door, "Kit ya were just in here why bother knocking!"

The door opened a crack, "Uh, hi Rogue?"

"Oh Warren, hey, ah didn know ya'll were in town?"

"Just got in, Scott was saying it was almost supper so I thought I would see if you wanted to join me?"

"Sure just let me put my books away."

When Warren and Rogue entered the dining room few people there yet; other than Ororo and some of the new mutants who were setting the table, so they grabbed two chairs near the end of the table and started to talk while waiting for the chaos to began. Soon the others started filing into the room talking and roughhousing and just generally being loud as always.

Kitty came in waving over at Rogue as she took a seat over by Jubilee and Jean. Scott joined Jean after a brief visit with Warren. Soon there were only a couple of seats left, two near Logan and one next to Warren.

"Bonjour cher."

Rogue made no move to turn to see him but she could hear the smirk in his tone without looking, "Gambit."

"Look like Remy get ta sit wit you today cher."

She looked over at the other spots and sure enough Bobby and Ray had taken them, "Great," Rogue muttered under her breath.

"What was dat Cher."

"Nothin Swanprat."

Gambit took his seat next to Warren turning, with a smirk, to face the other man, "Bonjour monsieur, don't tink we been introduced."

"I don't believe we have," Warren turned as well, "didn't didn't think to get a calling card when you broke into my house."

The Cajun's smirk grew into a devilish grin as he reached in his pocket pulling out a familiar object, "De names Remy LeBeau," he held out the card which had already began to glow slightly, "dey call 'im--"

"Gambit! Ya better uncharged that," Rogue glared at the red eyed man.

"Don't know what you talking bout cher," when she looked back to the card the soft glow was gone but his stupid smirk was not, "Mind passin de salad cher."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone I had an awesome stroke of creativity this weekend and finished a whole five pages in like two days… very proud of myself.

To my reviewers…

AshmandaLC and allyg1990 - he he salad I know gotta love male cockyness

Ondjage- most the fun guys are hehe. And yeah my spell check can't get everything but I really do try sorry :)

GambitsGirl- thanks for the FYI

I'm glad you all like my story and keep up the reviews!

Oh and thoughts and psychic talking is '_like this_'

-----------

Mornings, specifically school mornings, at the institute were crazy; there were no other words to describe the insanity of twenty-four teenagers all trying to shower, eat, and generally get ready for school all at the same time. That Tuesday all Rogue wanted was a cup of coffee before she was forced to drag herself to school. As she entered the kitchen it was apparent that her goal would not be easy.

Rogue scanned the kitchen noting patches of ice everywhere, Bobby and Tabby stood not far away near the toaster arguing over what she was sure had to be the last Eggo and anytime the blonde would grab it from the toaster Bobby would refreeze the waffle, there were five Jamie's running through the dining room, Wolverine and Laura sat at the head of the table sharing the paper ignoring the common chaotic atmosphere, and Jubilee and Alison Blaire; a new student who called herself Dazzler; were comparing powers right in front of the precious pot of life known as coffee. After a deep breath Rogue made her way into the room focused on the prize.

"Bobby I got it first, go get a Poptart or something," Tabby pulled the Eggo out of the toaster.

"No, you finished the last two boxes. I haven't even had one out of this one," he pointed at the waffle and it froze again, "I'm eating that one, give it."

"No," the lever popped up again.

"Give it up or eat it cold."

Rogue made it past one obstacle just as Ray came dashing in chasing a Jamie knocking her into Bobby who missed the Waffle in Tabitha's hand and froze the toaster instead. Tabby took that moment to dart out of the room Eggo in hand before Bobby could stop her. Rogue rolled her eyes at the ice cube's look of shock before continuing towards the coffeemaker. She was about to tell the two girls in her way to move but before she had a chance they jumped out of the line of Bobby's blast.

'_He froze mah coffee…_' was her only thought as she rounded on him.

"I don't get my Eggo… you don't get coffee, now we're even."

"Bobby," Rogue's voice was quiet and her tone never changed, but all eyes were on the pair and a silence had struck the room, "ya got five seconds ta run… then ah'm gonna kill ya." their eyes locked for a moment before Bobby took off so fast people could have mistaken him for Pietro.

The silence continued until Rogue took the seat next to Logan, across from Laura, at the table and the older man slid his full mug over to the fuming southerner having not once looked up from his paper.

The rest of the morning was fairly normal once they all arrived at school.

Rogue and Kitty headed towards their lockers along with Kurt and a few others before classes started.

"Ick another day of school…" Kitty set her unneeded books into her locker before checking her reflection in her locker-mirror.

"Ah gotta head off Kit ah got gym first period and I gotta change."

"Oh I hate gym."

"Yeah tell meh bout it. At least yer not the only mutant in yer class, ya got Dazzler an' Blink…"

"Isn't Wanda in your class, I thought--"

"She got kicked out two days in."

"Oh well," the bell went, "good luck…"

Rogue followed the rest of her class out of the locker room seeing the boy's class on the other side of the gym she could see Gambit, Pete and Pietro standing in their uniforms and almost laughed Remy pulled on his shorts obviously wishing they were longer.

"Adler?" She rolled her eyes at her foster mother's name as she raised her hand, "as nice as it is to know you're here Adler, I asked you were your uniform is."

"This is mah uniform…" she looked down at her black sweatpants and long sleeved red shirt, "it's the same one ah got when I got here."

"Your new one is in your locker go change."

Moments later she returned and every eye in the room was on the southern goth making her feel very small, something Rogue didn't like feeling. There was wolf-whistling from the boy's side, she could see looks of shock on the faces of her friends at the revealing uniform. There she stood in the Bayville high gym uniform which consisted of a jersey tanktop and a pair of very short shorts, it reminded Rogue very much of Jean's old basketball uniform, she had however taken the liberty of wearing her long sleeved shirt under the top but her sweats hadn't fit under the shorts leaving her legs bare.

"Alright now that Adler has decided to grace us with her presents… I want two teams. The game's basketball."

The first half of the game went well. Rogue sat on the bench as far away from everyone as she could, Gambit and the others kept looking over from their own game to see if she was ok and the coach glared as she stood to the side. The second half however…

"You're up Mutie."

Rogue winced but stayed sitting. It was bad enough that the students called them that, "Ah think ah should just stay here."

"You're UP Adler."

She stood moving to the floor, "Ok Rogue this is easy, just stay as far from the ball as humanly possible."

And Rogue's plan worked she would stay on the complete opposite side of the court and thus away from the other girls. But the coach's voice threw a wrench into the plan, "Adler's open someone give her the ball."

"Oh yeah this just got harder," Rogue caught the ball as it almost hit her face, when she lowered it she realized Taryn had been the one to throw it… Taryn was on the other team. That was when Rogue noticed that the whole group was in defense positions looking at her, "This is as bad as training with Logan." She muttered under her breath as she started to dribble.

Remy was no longer paying his coach any heed. He had heard the yell from the girl's side and immediately found Rogue amid the other girls. She stood dribbling the ball looking like she did before a battle, her hair was tied back in a messy bun with her bangs in waves around her face trying to hide her anxiety; but he could she her chewing on her bottom lip trying to find a way out of what was coming next. Gambit looked at the Coach who grinned and he realized it was all a plan. But as he moved to stop it, it was too late, Rogue moved forward dribbling towards the basket and as she jumped a hand grabbed her bare leg to pull her down. Both Taryn and Rogue hit the floor.

Rogue felt a hand on her leg, she knew then, it had all been a plan to force her to use her power. As she hit the floor Rogue quickly moved into the corner as all the girls crowded around the Asian. She closed her eyes as tight as she could, hoping it was all some terrible dream willing herself to wake up. People were yelling all over and there were heavy footsteps signaling that the boy's class was running over.

Remy and Pete were the first to reach Rogue who was now huddled on the floor with her knees to her chest, Taryn's psyche was petrified and all Rogue could hear was her screaming for help.

"Cher, it gonna be ok we get you outta here mon belle femme," just then Pietro appeared with Rogue's clothes in hand, "Piotr--"

"I will keep them from going after."

Gambit nodded helping the other southerner to her feet as Pietro lead the way out of the gym, "il va être bien Rogue que nous appellerons le professeur." (it's going to be alright Rogue we will call the professor)

The three made their way to a bathroom on the opposite side of the school as quickly as they could, well as quickly as Rogue and Remy could, were Rogue changed into her own clothes. She came out with the red and gold fabric clenched in her hand and as she walked by a garbage can tossed it in.

"Thanks fer helpin guys."

"Anytime cher"

Pete caught up in a little while to find the group at the far end of the library. Pietro had decided no one would look of them there.

"Pete, did ya see what happened ta Taryn?"

"Da, medical officers came and took her," Rogue leaned back with her eyes shut tight, "I chose to leave when more teachers began to arrive."

"You call de Prof. homme?"

"Da, he and Mr. Logan are on their--"

A woman's voice coming from the intercom cut the Russian off, "Would the following please report to Principal Kelly's office; Rogue Adler, Remy LeBeau, Pietro Maximoff, and Piotr Rasputin."

The four look at each other as Rogue stood.

"WhereyougoingRoguey?" Pietro questioned quickly blocking the door, "You're not going to see that Flat-scan are you. He'lltossyouout."

"Ah don't care Pietro. Ah was set up and there's no way Ah'm gonna hide and make it seem like Ah did it purposely."

"We got your back cher," Pete stood at Remy's side nodding quietly.

Rogue nodded and headed out of the library but stopped in front of her former teammate, "Ya coming Quicksilver?"

He looked around then back at her, "Yeah no way am I letting you shut Kelly down without me."

They all headed down the empty halls towards the office.

The four seniors stood in front of the doors. On the other side was most likely the end of their high school careers, but Rogue reached for the knob taking a deep breath as her hand touched the metal.

'_Rogue stop. Please come into the hall.' _The boys wore looks of confusion as she turned away from the door but followed her out into the hall.

"Professor," Rogue could see Ororo walking next to the older man as he came down the hall in his wheelchair, "I thought Logan was coming."

"Yes, Logan is here, he is waiting outside with Scott, Jean and Dr. McCoy."

"Why are--"

"Rogue listen, I need you to gather the others and take them outside, I can't explain right now but you must do as I say," he turned to his old friend's son, "I would like the brotherhood to come to the mansion as well." With that he and Storm turned to enter Kelly's office.

"Professor," Xavier turned to face rogue once more, "I didn't--"

"I know Rogue." With that he left them to deal with Kelly.

"Ok, ya'll heard the Prof... We get everyone. Pete ya get Kit and all the juniors, Remy ya get the freshmen, ah'll take the sophomores and Pietro--"

"Wanda and the guys got it." He was off in a flash and the others followed.

Twenty minutes later thirty mutants had been taken from their classrooms and were being filed into either the X-Hummer with Logan, Scott's car, Jean's SUV, the X-Van. The Brotherhood had all climbed into Lance's Jeep, and that left Rogue, Gambit, and Pete walking over to their bikes with Kitty and Laura following.

"Wait you guys!"

"Jamie, what ya doing yer suppose to be in the van."

"I know Rogue but its way too crowded and…" Little Jamie looked up at her with puppydog eyes that could rival even Kitty's, "can I ride with you guy?"

"Qui petit homme. He ride wit Gambit, non cher?"

"Ah guess yer with me Laura."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And it continues haha sorry this one took so long, my niece had her third birthday this weekend and well let's just say, that was a lot of work for a kid who will only remember it through pictures ha ha. But I got it done and am happy you all liked the last chapter as I figured from the reviews.

To my reviewers:

Acedia RG – to your review for chapter five I agree we are all strange ha ha and I'm glad you're liking it so far and hope you continue to.

AshmandaLC – oh man the Prof would have loved that haha

Wanda W – I'm glad you like the whole coffee thing cuz I was thinking about leaving it out but it was to perfect to cut haha as for the brotherhood I totally agree and well what story is complete without a little Jamie charm.

Temari's Angle and mosherguy18 – well I hope I didn't take too long getting this one up for you :P

allyg1990 – glad you liked the Rogue/Bobby haha

KatSin – I hated teachers and girls like Taryn when I was in school can you tell haha maybe that's why I agree with AshmandaLC that Remy shoulda beat her up… :D

starlight2twilight – haha oh I slacked too I was to busy eating cake to worry about writing :)

on with the story YAY!!!!

----------------

Remy followed behind the other students as they walked towards the mansion. Something was up; he didn't like that Xavier appeared to be almost worried when instructing Rogue to gather the children, and he most certainly didn't like that Storm seemed a little less collected then she normally did. Rogue look as if she sensed it as well, but their concerns had to be put aside so the younger kids wouldn't worry too. It did show through however when they had gotten outside to Wolverine and the others. The look that Rogue and Logan had shared gave her away; she was worried. She hid it well, but Remy had seen through her.

They made their way into the rec room as instructed, and Rogue joined Wanda and Laura at the far end of the room hopping up on the pool table with Kitty following. Gambit leaned against a wall, with John and Piotr, not far away the Brotherhood boys did the same. The New Mutants and Kurt had claimed the sofa and love seat, and Scott sat in a recliner with Jean perched on the armrest, the rest of the kids lounged all around. Logan and Storm stood with the Professor in front of everyone. The noise was almost unbearable with so many people in one room.

"Everyone… Everyone please." The Professor tried to gather the student's attention.

"Hey Listen up!" everyone went silent, "There ya go Chuck"

"Thank you Logan," with everyone's attention Xavier began, "First of all I apologize for your abrupt removal from school, but I felt it was in your best interests, under the circumstances,"

"Professor," Rogue moved to stand.

"It's alright Rogue, you were not the only one tricked into using your powers today. I assure you all; it was no fault of yours. Now, there is something you should all see. Ororo if you please."

Storm reached for the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV to a local news channel.

"Bayville announced today that local High School principal Edward Kelly has been officially been elected Mayor of--" Logan threw the remote he had grabbed from Ororo back on the table.

An ominous silence fell over everyone in the room.

Jean was the first to recover from the shock, "That can't be good for us. He hates mutants."

"It's not good Jean, not at all."

"Charles," Beast suddenly rushed into the room grabbing the remote he turned on the television, "we have a problem."

"This is Tara Jenkins at Bayville High as the Mayor is making a statement about the Mutant attack this afternoon that has at least one student in the hospital."

The scene cut to Kelly standing behind a podium, "The mutants at Bayville high are a danger to our children. Today one almost blew up the chemistry lab with its Bunsen burners, another crashed through a wall because a friend gave him a little shove and thanks to one of them a student, Taryn Fujioka, was transported to a New York hospital earlier today in a coma. Now you tell me that these mutants are not dangerous, you tell me we don't need to protect our children from them--"

"Serves her right," the TV abruptly shut off as everyone turned to Jean, "Taryn never should have--"

"No, no one deserves ta end up in a coma," Rogue stood turning on the red head, "not even her."

"But Rogue she did it just to get you in--"

"No one deserves it," With that she stormed out. No one followed still looking confused as to why Rogue would be defending someone who tried turn the town against them.

_"I fear things have just gotten far worse,"_ Xavier sighed.

Rogue, still furious, made her way towards the elevator and headed to the lower levels. Moving quickly through the halls till she came to the danger room. The doors slid open and as she was about to enter a voice called after her from down the hall.

"Rogue," Warren caught up slightly out of breath, "I've been calling you since you passed the med lab. Are you ok, I heard what happened."

"Ah'm fine Warren. I just--" he reached for her hand.

"You know it wasn't your fault right. There was nothing you could have done. She shouldn't hav--"

"Touched me," she pulled away turning back towards the danger room, "Look ah don't wanna talk bout it Warren."

With that the door closed between them leaving Warren staring at the cold metal door. A pair of glowing red orbs watched the exchange silently from the shadows of the stairwell leading to the control room. As Warren turned to leave, Gambit did the exact opposite, heading up to the control room.

He had followed her from the meeting hoping she would let him train with her, but then he had seen Angel coming out of Dr. McCoy's office and start calling out to her. As he had watched their interaction Remy wasn't shocked to see Worthington attempting to get her to talk, but he was rather surprised when she shut the doors in his face; that was something she would have done to him, had he been dumb enough to try to talk to her about it.

Now there he stood, watching, as Rogue kicked and punched at a punching bag without any sign of stopping. This was her way of dealing, just like him, she would fight and kick and punch and scream at nothing until she had no energy to spare on thinking about what happened, on talking about it, on anything but getting upstairs to take a shower and get into bed, and then she would stop and do just that. He had seen her do it before, when he had first arrived, after they had defeated Apocalypse. Anytime anyone was looking for her the best place to look was the danger room or out running on the grounds somewhere.

He wished he could just walk in there and join her, help her, but even the gambler in him didn't like the odds of him NOT ending up in the med lab with several broken bones. Remy was so distracted watching Rogue fight with herself he never heard Kitty fall gently through the ceiling behind him. She quietly cleared her throat and he turned to face the small girl.

"Bonjour petit, what can Remy do fo you?"

"Hi Gambit, I was looking for Rogue I figured she would be here."

"Qui," He pointed through the window to where Rogue had now moved on to a bunch of gymnastics equipment, "She been down der for bout a half hour."

"Thought so. Warren said she didn't wanna talk."

"She not really de type."

"Don't I know it… are you worried about her?"

"No, you?"

"I don't really know, but as long as she's okay I can let the others know."

"Dey worried."

"No just Warren and kinda Kurt and maybe Scott and some of the other kids, and Storm and well the Professor but he's just kinda worried in general right now, you know, and everyone is kinda freaking out a little."

"Qui," he wasn't really listening as she went off talking about all sorts of things while he watched Rogue contort herself to get through a maze of lasers.

"Gambit, you're not really listening to me are you? Remy!"

"What petit?"

"So you were gonna tell me what happened in gym."

He pulled his eyes from the southern beauty, not remembering agreeing to that, "Huh."

"Well I saw what happened with Pyro lighting the burners in Chem cuz we have the same class, and Amara and Tabby told us all about how some jerk slammed into Sam making him Cannonball into that wall, but no one is saying what happened with you guys… not even Pete will tell me."

"Dat's a surprise," he rolled his eyes, "she tell you when she want to."

"But--"

But it was too late, Remy had headed out of the room and as she looked towards the windows again she saw Rogue was gone as well.

Rogue, heeding her sore muscles painful warnings, finally stopped her training. She had killed Mayor Kelly repeatedly in her mind in every way she could imagine, then had moved on to Mystique, and now she was too tired to keep it up and it couldn't have even be past noon. She dried the sweat from her face with a towel as she took the elevator back up to the main level hoping for a shower, that thought was put on hold however when the doors opened and Wanda stood there.

"Hey, thought ya'll woulda gone home by now."

The two walked up staired towards Rogue's room, "We did."

"Oh, then why ya back?"

"We have no choice, Xavier tried to warn us, but when we got back to the Brotherhood house there were a bunch of demolition workers there." Her hands glowed blue and a vase fell off its stand in the hall, "Pietro ran in and got a bunch of our stuff but Kelly had the house torn down."

"That's horrible, god he is such a--"

"I know, it took all of us to stop Fred from crushing them, and it's gonna be awhile before they get the crane out of the fissure that mysteriously appeared under it."

Rogue snickered at the witch's almost Pietro like smirk, "Ah'm guessin yer stayin for a while then."

"Until we can contact our father yes."

Rogue spent most of the day with the Brotherhood, minus John who had disappeared with Remy and Piotr. Then after dinner, much to her amazement; Wanda, Kit, Laura and herself spent the night playing some card game and arguing over what music to listen to.

Later that night, Rogue lay in bed thinking back on the last few hours. They had been fun, no one had asked her about Taryn, no one bugged her to talk about her feelings; though she was certain Jean was avoiding her but that was fine. She wasn't sure when Wanda and Kitty had become semi-friends but Rogue figured it was the same crazy Stockholm syndrome that Kit had used to get her as a friend. None the less the night had kept her mind off the events of that day.

As Rogue rolled over pulling the blankets up around herself she didn't notice the pair of red glowing eyes watching over her as she drifted off into Taryn's dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ok so this is really short but I wanted to get something out before summer mode sets in and well before you all start thinking I died or something haha

I'm not gonna do my usual shoutouts this chapter but I will include them in chapter 8 but I did wanna say thanks to all my new reviewers and readers and thanks again to those of you who aren't new to my story : )

----------------

She ran through the halls of Bayville High. She was going to be late and then she would miss the game, would miss Duncan winning another game. She couldn't see what a guy like him saw in Jean Grey when she was standing right there, waiting for him, but he only wanted her when Red lost her temper, then she was worthwhile. She simply couldn't wait for the day Jean would realize Scott liked her, then Duncan would be all hers. She could only imagine --

Rogue woke with a start, "Ah don't wanna think that ever again…" looking at her alarm she sat up pulling her mess of waves into a ponytail, "Ah have one more dream like that an ah might hurl."

It was early but somehow she figured it would be easier to get coffee before all the kids woke up too. Nearing the kitchen she could hear only one thing on the other side of the door, the only sound one should hear at five in the morning, the coffeemaker. This was a sure sign that Logan was awake, though she wasn't sure he ever slept, and had done the hard work of making the sweet nectar of life for her. She pushed the door open and made a beeline for the mugs but stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of a voice that was not Logan's.

"Matin cher."

"Gambit…" there he stood, trench coat and all, right between her and the coffee, "don't talk ta meh before Ah've had coffee."

"You sure up early," Remy move out of the way as she grabbed a mug, "not sleep well."

"What part a 'don't speak' don't ya'll understand," she sat down at the table.

"Just makin conversation cher," he shrugged sitting down as well, "we be de only ones up."

"Ah doubt that, Logan and X are round here somewhere, an Warren an Hank are early risers too."

"Well it just be us here," grinning he wiggled his eyebrows at her, "by de way nice PJ's."

Slowly realizing she come to the kitchen, thinking everyone would be sleeping, in a pair of pink plaid pants and a matching tanktop that Kitty had given her for Christmas. Glaring at, the suddenly even more annoying, Cajun in front of her, "Didn Ah tell ya not ta talk."

Remy simply chuckled as Rogue lifted her mug to her lips.

Just as she finished her second mug the doors to the kitchen flew open and a dozen teens came scrambling in looking for Ororo's famous Wednesday omelet breakfast, which no one had made. That was when Rogue realized, Ororo wasn't busy cooking, and Logan and Dr. McCoy had never come in for coffee. Something was going on.

"_Everyone, I would like for the older X-men to please come join me in my office along with the Brotherhood, and Warren._"

"Mon Dieu," Rogue almost laughed as Gambit rubbed his temple, "Remy hate it when he do dat."

"Come on swamprat ya heard the man."

-

As the students began to converge near the Professor's office Kitty quickly caught up to the pair, dragging Piotr behind her.

"Rogue there you are. I looked in your room but you were gone already."

"Yeah ah woke up early."

"Figured… so where were you?"

"Kitchen."

"Oh we didn't think to look there."

"We?"

"Well yeah…" Kitty answered, "I ran into Pete and he was helping me look for you."

"Meaning you dragged him around the mansion all morning…"

"No he wanted to help, right Piotr?"

Pete looked over from his conversation with Remy with a soft smile, "Certainly Katya."

As her bubbly friend continued to rant to them about how hard it was to find people in the mansion Rogue had to laugh, just a little, noticing Remy rolling his eyes at Piotr, who was too busy trying to understand what Kitty was saying to see it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone happy summer!!! Happy day I finally updated? Well summer is a busy time even for me but I am trying to work on stuff like this but the sun is way too nice to sit on my computer all day.

Thanks to all my awesome reviewers new and old! I'm skipping my shout outs again just because after I took so long to get this to you I'm sure you'd rather read it then my replies lol :P

---------------

"I am very sorry for interrupting your mornings," as the last few students entered the room the scene before them was becoming more common; the Professor sat behind his desk with Ororo and Hank on either side of him and Logan off to one side leaning against a wall with a frustrated look on his face, while the Professor himself simply seemed weary, and a little sad, as he spoke, "I have some distressing news.

"You may not be able to return to school," Xavier sighed looking around the room, "the 'mayor' has decided to hold a school board meeting to determine if you will be allowed to return--"

"They tried that before and the school board sided with us Professor, I don't see the problem," Everyone nodded.

"That's true Scott but last time the board allowed Jean to speak on your behalf."

"So I'll just have to talk to them again and- -"

"I'm afraid not Jean. . . the board has made it clear that they feel that we may have manipulated them the first time and that we are not welcome at the meeting."

"But zat is not fair," Kurt stood up, "How do zay expect to make a decision without hearing both zides."

"I know this is unfair but I fear they have already made up their minds and I wish I could do something more but it is out of my hands. So I am sad to say you may not be returning to Bayville High; however, Mr. Worthington and I have been discussing the possibility of a school for mutants here at the institute.

"For now I would like you all to continue your studies and make sure the younger students do the same. Your parents will be alerted as soon as I have more information."

--

The Professor had, of course, been right. Two weeks later they had been alerted by the school board president that they could not return and that they had the backing of several other districts that had made a similar decision, they had; however, allowed a homeschooling program that the Professor personally tutored along with Dr. McCoy.

The renovations of the mansion had started at the beginning of October, making many areas of the institute inaccessible; that paired with the fact that few people were allowed out of the grounds, was making everyone a little edgy.

Rogue sat in the library, legs hung over the arm of the chair she was sitting on working on a chemistry paper that Dr. McCoy had had assigned, while half listening to Warren and Kurt chattered about something, half wishing Kitty would come back from her and Pete's DR match with Scott and Gambit when Jamie came running in out of breath.

"Rogue," the younger boy panted, "Kitty. . ."

"Jamie breathe. . . what about Kit."

He took a deep breath, "Kitty is locked in your room. . . I hear she tried to kill Scott."

Gambit sauntered into the room and, seeing the worried look on Rogue's face, walked over, "It not dat bad cher, de chat just need you ta tell 'er."

-

When they arrived at her room there was a crowd of students around it and in the center was Scott banging and yelling at the door.

"Come on Kitty it was an accident, I didn't mean to, please come out. . ." he banged his head on the door, "come on Kitty- -"

"Hey watch the door it ain't yer's."

"Rogue, Kitty Rogue's here!" He grabbed her shoulders, "Rogue you have to talk some sense into her. It was an accident."

"What was a--" then she was pulled through the still closed door, "Kitty what's goin- - oh mah Gawd."

Kitty sat on Rogue's bed, tears in her eyes, looking up at her, "I knew it, it's ruined."

"It- it's not that bad Kit."

Remy had been right it wasn't 'that' bad but it sure wasn't good, Kitty's hair looked like someone had taken a lighter to the end of her ponytail and all that was left was what hadn't been on that side of the holder, and a little bit of singed hair that had been saved.

"Promise," She sniffled back more tears, "think you can fix it?"

"Yeah if you want," Kitty nodded looking at the ground, and Rogue reached into her desk for a pair of scissors, "so what happened?"

"It really was an accident, I think I over reacted a little. We were sparing and I guess sent a blast at Pete but it kinda back fired and when Scott jumped out of the way it hit my hair and well instant hair cut."

"Well you wanted a new look. . ."

"Yeah like pierce my ears or get highlights or something not chop off my hair," she frowned sticking out her tongue.

Rogue laughed, "There take a look."

Kit turned to look and squealed jumping up to hug her best friend, "Oh Rogue you are my hero!" (Think how it looked in the professor's vision)

"All I did is trim what was burnt off Kitty breathe."

-

The next few days were quiet in comparison to the drama of Kitty's impromptu hair cut but on that Friday morning Rogue found herself standing in the Professor's office.

"Well I'm sure you have noticed that the younger students are getting a little bit of cabin fever lately."

"Yeah tell meh about it Tabby an Bobby are ready ta strangle each other, Jamies are everywhere and well yeah. . ."

"Exactly, that's why I have arranged for them some of the students to go to a museum in New York."

"That's great Professor so when they leave; when Scott an Jean get back from classes?"

"No Rogue, I want you to take them," Rogue suddenly no longer found her chipped nail polish more interesting.

"You what-- Professor are ya crazy."

"No Rogue I think you will do just fine."

"Ya'll wan me ta take a bunch a kids on a fieldtrip. . . by mahself."

"Of course not, Remy will be going with you."

"Yer jokin right. . ."

-

The one thing Rogue learnt that day was that the Professor rarely joked. Twenty minutes later Rogue and Remy sat behind the wheels of the hummer and van, each with six hyperactive, mutant, teenagers.

Rogue had Bobby, Amara, Sam, Jamie, Jubilee, and Ray; while Remy had taken Tabby Danielle, Roberto, Rahne, Laura, and John who had been too edgy to keep cooped up any longer. Even Rogue had laughed when the blonde had bounded out the doors into the van, like a puppy going for a walk.


End file.
